Red Ribbons
by DarkLikeitornot
Summary: After finding herself expelled, the delinquent queen is forced to transfer. However, instead of some derelict dump, she finds herself choking on the snobby atmosphere of the prestigious Valor College. Georgia's mission initially to conquer and reign at the domains of her newly found castle, but will the castle conquer her instead? Rated T for swearing, violence and sex references.


Okay, something different… a Highschool not so AU? Can I be any more deluded? Heh heh, yeah. So, you noticed it is rated T, which is pretty rare for me, and I will give you chapter warnings, but hopefully, the general warning does it for the initial chapters. Sometimes, I hate giving warnings since it basically spoils some plot lines, but I can empathise with being led into a paradise only to slip into a horrid hole, that you did not anticipate.

One thing's for certain: this rating should not rise to M.

The page-breakers won't come up on , so I had to make the spacing longer to respresent them. Sorry for the inconvenience; I'll try and figure out how to make them appear.

Warning: minor swearing, moderate sex references.

Chapter 1: Tribulations and Trampolines

Pair of lean legs scathed with a few bruises that the girl acquired during that lunch break marched furiously down the corridor straight from the Principal's office. The students that leant against the adjacent wall glanced at her infuriated profile as she past them. From the queasy kid who was falling out of their seat to the apathetic upperclassman chewing some gum, they all fell silent as the queen of delinquency glided by, in her coronation ceremony. However, instead of the sceptre and orb, she clutched a crumpled note signifying the end to a status quo involving her and that wretched office. These many visits had anticipated Georgia of any punishment to be flung at her from the school's board, but not expulsion.

"It's the beginning of the fuckin' week." Georgia muttered darkly as she climbed up the narrow staircase, passing a few students who were rushing from their lockers to their classes, with stacks of books piling up in their arms. She cursed herself; she didn't even intend to make an appearance in this institution anyways, if it wasn't for Iris boasting about her new catch during the weekend. A Dragonite, eh? She needed to pulverize that little weakling, but she had to collect her tactic notepad, possibly the only she actually had written in, which was in her locker.

When she finally reached the third floor where her locker room was located, she noticed the dank deserted room. She figured so, since the class had begun twenty minutes ago, not that that ever stopped her. Stepping over the dropped paper and other paraphernalia that littered the ground, she made her way to her bashed-in top locker (that she had to put Cameron into a headlock to have) and emptied it out, throwing some spare copies into her bag. She did feel lonely though, as she listened to the hum of the lights above her. Burgundy hadn't shown up at all today, but she had acknowledged that possibility. Still, she better be on for drinks at her own house later.

As she steered herself through the reception area and the lousy receptionists gave her a small, grateful wave goodbye, delighted to see the back of her, she contemplated calling Iris via her Xtransceiver. An image of a girl sporting wild bushy violet hair hunched over a desk, and pretending to concentrate cropped up into Georgia's mind. Even though Iris fancied herself as quite the academic scholar, her attentiveness was reported to be elsewhere. She pondered if it would wander far enough for a conversation with her rival?

Lazily flicking her finger down the screen, she scrolled down until she reached Iris' name on her contacts list. With a brusque tap, it began to dial. Georgia strode over and parked herself down on the bench presented to her school by the previous year. It took over a minute, but eventually, the screen flickered and the ebony parted to display Iris' furious face pressed up against the screen. "Georgia! Have you any freaking idea of the time it is-"

"Yeah." Georgia told her curtly, and then let out a puckish grin. "Y'know, it says it just at the top of the screen of your Xtransceiver, look. Or is that hair becoming so untamable that you can't even see?"

Iris' eyes narrowed into slits, as she adjusted the collar of her shirt, however it was her turn to smile. "I don't know if you're one to mention anything involving hair, Georgia…"

Iris' coy expression blurred as Georgia's hands shook momentarily. How could she possibly find out that quickly? It only happened at Lunch…

However, she recovered. "I have no idea what you are talking 'bout, but I know what you have been talking about recently. A Dragonite? Well, if you want to play it with powerhouses, I suppose I'll allow you to lose even more catastrophically… prepare for a dramatic finish!" To maintain a cool façade, she cocked her head slyly.

Iris wasn't having any of this. "What, today? Come off it, Georgia." She flicked her hair, almost injuring the girl that happened to be passing behind her, "I still have class, if you haven't noticed. You genuinely are such a child… well, if this gossip is to be believed, I mean, did you really-"

"Shut your ugly mouth, Iris." Georgia spat. "When I pulverize your Dragonite on Friday- and don't worry, I'll still take the damned coach- you'll wish you didn't waste every single one of your classes trying to come up with useless ways to show me up!"

With a flourish of anger, her index finger stamped against the "End Call" button, and she slid the Xtransceiver into her bag.

Georgia growled at her unsuccessful dealings, and picked up a brisk pace out of the school's grounds. Time to pay her feisty friend a visit.

In the parlour, Burgundy slumped against the back of the armchair, swindling the smooth crimson liquid in her wine glass idly. Georgia, on the other hand, was sitting up, leaning forward towards the low coffee table, watching her best friend let out a long groan. The merlot was well deserved, Georgia mused; Burgundy had been pushed to the top of the gossip agenda at school since Thursday. Though, it increased significantly on Friday morning, since Fridays in Driftveil High were orientated to extra-curricular Pokemon training in the student's specified field. You still had to punch in before assembly for your attendance, and take the coaches (since most training wasn't facilitated on the school's grounds) to the various towns from the building, as to not take advantage and mitch.

Burgundy had to travel to the Connoisseur Institute, for her classes. Georgia usually took the same coach as her because it was en route to Opelucid Academy, a prestigious secondary school, focused on Pokemon battling, but favoured the Dragon-types. Of course, Georgia didn't venture there to admire that, she ventured there to belittle it. That Friday, though, she missed the morning coach and had to wait for the next one, but when they took the afternoon bus back together, everyone's eyes were fixed on Burgundy, whose lips were sealed with some clandestine story.

"So, what happened on Friday?" Georgia enquired, wondering did Burgundy's parents leave any beers in the fridge. She wasn't really feeling up to the merlot.

"Ughh... Vendredi... yes, it was trés embarrassing! Oh my..." She clenched her fist. "He had the nerve to sit beside me during class! After the other night just, and the rumours- screw it, the whole freaking story was still fresh in everyone's minds, and he had to sit beside me!" She took a sip of merlot to soothe her.

"I thought Cilan was an A-Class, though? Why the hell would he be in your class?"

"Pah... faux A-Class if you ask me... Well, you see, the third lecture is with the B-Classes and the A-Classes. He's never been so bold, d'accord- I know, just know, it was because of that night!"

She placed her glass on the countertop and put her head in her hands.

Georgia couldn't help but giggle. "I suppose he needs everyone to know about his exquisite 'tasting time' on his new 'premium brand', heh..."

Burgundy glared at the sound of a joke she had heard in several versions throughout the weekend.

Georgia cocked her head at the merlot. "Y'know, shouldn't you lay off that? Since it was the reason, well, Cilan became a cunniligus connoisseur..."

Burgundy jumped a foot in the air at that. "Georgia!" She bellowed, her lilac eyes flashing dangerously. But, instead of performing the usual rant mixed with French swears, Burgundy sat back down, blushing.

Georgia's eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Burgundy played up an innocent look, but was defeated by Georgia's piercing stare.

"D'accord... alors, I wasn't actually, technically... drunk. In fact, I was perfectly sober, eheheh..." She laughed nervously.

"Burgundy!" Georgia exclaimed, surprised, and let out a smirk. She bet that Burgundy had led everyone to that impression so to protect herself when the rumours leaked. She would never admit that she fancied Cilan, even after having sex with him.

"Still..." She muttered, trying to avoid the obvious questions Georgia had, "Who does that? Is it, je ne sais quoi, a customary thing, to sit beside someone you just..." Burgundy trailed off bashfully.

"Haha, if it was, I'm sure Iris' desk at her school would need a lot more seats." Georgia smirked, game for throwing an unnecessary aspersion at her rival, who happened to attend Opelucid Academy. "So, tell me, what do you guys scream while you're banging another? I'm pretty sure a simple swear wouldn't cover it for connoisseurs?"

Unfortunately, Burgundy's lightweight status was upheld throughout the evening, and it only took a couple of glasses to send her to sleep on the armchair. So, after fireman-lifting her drunk, snoring friend, Georgia decided that lingering around wasn't a pleasant option and so she would have to face the music.

The streetlights glowed in some celestial fashion, guiding her way towards the inevitable doom. As she sauntered home, glancing at the pieces of suburbia lit up by the lights, the idea of a new school popped up into her head. Please not Opelucid, she prayed to herself. She wouldn't be capable of facing all those Dragon-type lovers, especially when her arch-nemesis led the charge. Also, expelled or not, there was still a reputation that must be carried, so her dignity would never survive such an impact. Hopefully, her mother would choose not to be sadistic when selecting the school.

Georgia opted for deluding herself initially. Perhaps her mother didn't receive any notice… possibly all the electricity in the house went out when they attempted to ring home, or she was away, or in fact, the whole "expulsion" fiasco" is some elaborate joke, yeah, her principal was perpetually the comedian who just missed his vocation in life, that's right…

Then, when that clearly failed, she faced her reactions. Should she A) pretend nothing ever happened at school B) put her head down and mumble apologies whilst being berated C) land the blame somehow on her parents, or D) take the usual option of swearing and brooding?

D was looking quite well, Georgia had to admit…

She squared her shoulders, grabbed the rough strap of her bag, and thrust the front door open. The hall welcomed itself to her under a dim light of a bulb that desperately needed a replacement. It was still, silent. Relief poured coolly over Georgia's head. So tranquil…

She mustn't be around. Kicking off her shoes, Georgia sauntered down the hall to where the sitting room was. Ah, the art of relaxation.

"Georgia." A voice stated abruptly from the bottom of the staircase. Georgia froze, but did not turn around, hoping if she ignored it, it would simply float away to a destination not in the vicinity of herself or the sitting room.

"Georgia, I'm talking to you."

Georgia's hand itched towards the handle.

"Georgia!"

"What?" Georgia spun on her heel, irked to face with a svelte woman, whose fashion sense was only rivaled by her wondrous figure. Her hair, unlike her daughter's, reached her shoulders, and was a lighter shade. She pursed her crimson lips.

"Don't throw that "what" at me. Honestly, Georgia, you had only a year until you finish school, couldn't you have at least kept your cool? Your principal didn't go into details with me, and you know what? By now, I'd almost rather not know what you did this time, but going off your record alone, I am not surprised you're expelled."

The thought of purchasing her principal a new convertible floated into Georgia's mind; it was the only form of repayment she could consider to thank him for keeping some things private.

Still, she detested her mother's military tactics. A slick layer of acknowledgement served with a cold stab of disappointment.

"I haven't the slightest idea, what you're talking about-" Georgia's reply chose option A, a very idiotic choice, as it was instantly refuted:

"Yes, like I'm buying that, especially with the detention note still in your hand."

Damn it! Georgia stared down at the slightly torn note, and wished it would just burn in her palm.

"Well, y'know what, Mom? Maybe, I don't know, it's your freakin' fault for not I don't know, stepping in earlier-" She swung back with a taste of option C.

"I can lecture you, Georgia, but it's up to you to listen. But you're right." Georgia's eyes widened; the battle was over already, and it was her victory to boot?

"I mightn't have been as responsible as I should've been…"

Yes, now she could rule out being grounded, awesome!

"… so I definitely believe my decision will change all of that. Starting next week, you're going to Valor College. It's a Private school in southeast Sinnoh."

… _What? _

Georgia blanched and her hand uselessly stroked the wall in effort to grab something to support her. Private school… Private school… Sinnoh… Private school… _Sinnoh_…

Everything surrounding her suddenly felt very distant, and surreal. A rising flood of terror rose up inside her, and she was left to drown. Acknowledging this, Georgia used her next relation as a means to float above her own terror.

"Yeah, Mom, lose a couple of brain cells? We're in Unova." She crossed her arms, and cocked her head askance. "How the hell am I gonna get to school from a different fucking region?!" D was slowly beginning to bloom…

A smile formed on her mother's crimson lips. "Fortunately, I have contacts, Georgia. A friend of mine is on the school's executive board, and her daughter attends the same school, in a residential area near to Lake Valor. You are allowed to stay there during the entire term. You should be grateful, Georgia. Few girls have the chance to attend this school, it's quite elite."

Georgia sighed at the thought of a preppy rich madam whose graceful pose didn't match her nasty mind. This girl will probably be just that…

Still, a question arose in her mind. "Yeah, 'bout that, Mom, why am I going to such a fancy school? Usually when someone gets expelled, they slip down in the ranks, not up."

A wicked smirk suddenly cast across her mother's face, as she waggled her finger at her daughter. "Georgia, underestimating the powers of societal appeal would be an action you'd come to deeply regret." She told her sinisterly, and Georgia tensed, fearful of the malevolent gaze that was alight in her eyes. She retreated, accepting that this battle could not be won at the present time.

"Fine, Mom. Fine." Georgia spat, more anxious than before to slouch in front of the television, "This conversation is over. But this argument definitely fucking is _not_!"

She sat on the concrete wall, adjacent to her house, swinging her legs. She was supposed to be training her Beartic, but the Pokemon knew her heart wasn't in it that evening. Instead of confiding in him, though, his trainer decided to monotonously call out various moves, against different objects. Beartic was irritated at her- she never opened up, even when it was disastrous for her not to. He glanced at the indigo streaks across the sky, just to turn and catch his trainer punching the top of wall in anger, her knuckles bloody. He stomped over, and picked her up in one swift moment. She snapped out of it once she found herself in his embrace. "Beartic…" Her coarse fingers stroked her cheek. "I didn't think about… I'm sorry." She blinked, and for a second, Beartic picked up the salty scent of a tear. His eyes widened; his trainer never cried. However, when he glanced at her, her shining aqua eyes were hardened, so no tears could fall. They reminded him of the glaciers that were near where they had initially met. All they needed, he believed, was the warmth of the sun to melt them, so each and every water drop could escape.

I know. After all that swearing, I present you with a heartwarming scene of Beartic and Georgia? How does my mind work? That is the million dollar question…

The sceptre and orb is a reference to the coronation process in the British Monarchy.

Our next chapter is set in Ursula's POV, on the day Georgia arrives to the school. First though, I need to organise the system of Valor College… while I think I'll lack a unique flair and make Unova's schools have the American grading system, Sinnoh's system will be different.

Review, please!


End file.
